


catch you in the moonlight [daylight]

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: months ago, alex would have stamped out her pain and ignored it. she would have carried on as if her work had no impact on her bodies ability to function. alex would have pushed and pushed, she would have trained harder, fiercer, as if that would halt injuries in their tracks, or heal her faster.that was then,this is now.





	catch you in the moonlight [daylight]

sometimes there are mornings where the sun breaks through the cracks in haphazardly pulled blackout curtains and shafts of light cast themselves across the bed. there are these mornings where maggie wakes and presses a soft kiss to the ball of alex’s shoulder because she knows alex is lingering in a half-awake state. she can tell because alex’s breathing is faster, and she’s laid out on her stomach, not alex’s usual sleeping position. the fact that maggie knows these things without thinking warms her, makes her smile even as under the covers, alex’s hand finds maggie’s. their fingers intertwine. alex tugs maggie closer with gentle gestures, grumbling unintelligibly into her pillow. 

this does, of course, bring an adoring smile to maggie’s lips and she does as bid. she shuffles across the bed and pulls alex into her arms. maggie takes care to be gentle, remember the bruises of the day before, the way alex winced and gasped and made no attempt to hide her pain. she feels alex’s warmth and her weight settle as soon as maggie presses herself against alex’s back. getting as close to alex as she dares without jostling the injuries alex may yet be sussing out. alex lets out a content breath, eyes still shut against the relentless march of daylight. 

the sounds of city drift up from the street far below. car horns, and sirens. the rumble of garbage trucks and the collective chatter of the people on their way to work, or on their way back. the creak and hiss of buses, the distant rattle of trains along worn tracks. it all washes over alex, some sounds less distinguishable than others. 

closer, is the thumping of her own heart and the beating of maggie’s. alex can feel maggie’s exhalations as tickles across the back of her neck that curl around her shoulder. maggie’s arm is draped across her stomach, keeping alex close. there’s the press of maggie against alex’s back, making her feel safe in all the ways she never dreamed she would be able to feel in the arms of another person. 

underneath all of this though, is something less comforting. alex’s body bears the scars of the recent influx of hostile alien, and otherwise, activity flooding into national city. old wounds have reintroduced themselves, and new ones leave alex bruised and hurting. there’s an aching in her ribs that becomes more pronounced with each inhalation, not to mention a pounding in her head that makes alex feel more than a little nauseous. plus, a multitude of other injuries that have long since faded physically, resurface now. aching knees and wrists and shoulders. scars across alex’s back and stomach and arms and legs all seem to be making themselves known this morning. 

alex groans. the noise escapes before she can think of stopping it; escaping into the morning sunlight and catching maggie’s attention. 

“you okay?” maggie murmurs, her words soft, her touch softer. she reads alex’s breathing, her posture, her winces with a keen and understanding eye. 

maggie remembers a fresh bruise, black and purple, on alex’s wrist, and the frozen peas that were wrapped in a dish cloth and placed against aching ribs. she remembers the text from kara warning her that alex took some heavy hits today, and while the message was appreciated, it wasn’t needed. 

months ago, alex would have stamped out her pain and ignored it. she would have carried on as if her work had no impact on her bodies ability to function. alex would have pushed and pushed, she would have trained harder, fiercer, as if that would halt injuries in their tracks, or heal her faster. 

that was then, 

this is now. 

now, alex turns in maggie’s arms, ducking her head under the covers. she moves slowly, gingerly, her body alight with protest at even this movement. yet the darkness, the warmth, the safety of maggie’s hold soothes a separate part of alex. the part of her still keening for action, for the pushing down of pain. that part of her finds sanctuary in maggie’s arms. 

alex presses her forehead against maggie’s collar bone and with slow, muffled words, admits 

“i hurt.” 

two words that take a small eternity of effort to voice. 

maggie smiles, not at alex’s pain, but at the growth. months ago maggie would have had to drag such an admission from her girlfriend. today, this morning, alex admits it freely, willingly. 

progress. 

in response, maggie presses a kiss to the top of alex’s head and lets her hand skate up alex’s back “are you supposed to be in today?” she asks quietly. 

“no.” is alex’s reply, along with a shaking of her head “j’onn told me i’m not to be back in until friday.” 

“good.” maggie agrees “that’s a good idea.” 

“friday is so far away.” alex counters and maggie laughs. 

“sure,” she concedes “but how about this, i run you a bath and while you soak, i can run out and get groceries so i can cook breakfast?” 

“or,” alex counters, surfacing from above the covers to look into maggie’s eyes “you get in the bath with me, and then i nap while you go grocery shopping?” 

maggie laughs, but she can hardly protest “you’ve got yourself a deal, danvers.” she replies, kissing alex’s temple “you stay here, i’ll let you know when the bath is ready.” 

alex tips her head back, exposing a fresh wound on her neck. 

it’s a straight slice, as if someone with a knife, or knife-like appendages slashed at her. it makes maggie’s stomach clench at the thought of how close alex could have come to death. of course, that is a weekly, if not daily occurrence for her girlfriend, who’s line of work tends to carry more dangers than most. yet such a vivid reminder had startled maggie when first catching sight of it the previous night. 

now, it seems she’s been caught staring once again, for alex’s hand comes to cup maggie’s face tenderly “i’m okay.” alex promises softly “tis but a scratch,” 

maggie ducks her head and presses a feather light kiss to the wound, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face at alex’s quote “you’re ridiculous.” she states. 

“takes one to know one.” alex says, watching maggie watching her. 

maggie who is leaning on one elbow, hair falling behind her, looking down at alex. 

there’s the faint outlines of a bruise along alex’s cheek – from a punch, maggie wonders, or a slap. 

it makes her blood burn and she uses her free hand to trace the bruise gently 

“does it hurt?” she asks softly. 

“not worse than anywhere else.” alex replies honestly. 

“where hurts the most?” maggie asks. 

alex considers for a moment and then “is it bad if i say everywhere?” 

“no.” maggie promises “it’s not bad. it just means it’s my turn to take care of you, okay?” 

maggie asks the question, hoping she won’t have to fight alex for this chance. not that she needs to repay the favour, but it was only weeks ago that maggie took a bullet to her vest and a second grazed her bicep. the latter will probably scar, and that maggie doesn’t mind. what she remembers most, beside the explosion of pain that hit her torso, was how impossibly, incredibly gentle alex was with her. 

from helping maggie out of her clothes and changing her bandages, to honest to god cooking. 

maggie remembers feeling happy, safe and secure beyond what she had, or has, words for. all she wants now is the chance to give alex this feeling in return. 

she watches as alex pretends to consider, as if her answer was ever going to be anything but yes – yet instead alex asks 

“what did i do to deserve you?” her words are soft, reverent almost and the look in her eyes takes maggie’s breath away for half a moment. 

half a moment that drifts into several more. 

so gorgeous is alex, with a halo of sun backlighting her and a gentle smile illuminating her eyes. maggie stops remembering how to breathe and those seconds drift on, and on without care for maggie. she is caught in alex’s gaze, returning the look with one of her own. between them a thousand words they could never speak aloud are shared, and in this moment they fall in love with each other a little bit more. 

the question itself is not said wholly in the expectation of a response. more, it is a sentiment to alex’s gratitude, that maggie is taking the time out of her day to look out for her. as if maggie has anything else she would rather be doing right now than preparing to go and start a bath for her girlfriend. her girlfriend who juxtaposes herself as both world-saving, alien protecting badass, and actual marshmallow. it’s a contrast that did not sit well with alex at first, the former being such a solid aspect of her identity, that coaxing the latter from the shadow of alex’s day job took time, and patience. all of which maggie gave willingly, for alex has done the same for her. 

with one final kiss to her shoulder, maggie reassures alex’s question with soft words, “plenty of good things.” she murmurs, slipping out of bed and heading towards the bath. 

**

**Author's Note:**

> personally, life sort of sucks right now and while it's not anything that won't pass with time, here is some of the softest sanvers i've ever written to help that move along. 
> 
> as always, thank you to everyone who comments and kudos on my works. it makes my day each and every time.


End file.
